Previously, a lid making machine, which was manufactured by a predecessor of applicants' assignee, incorporated mechanism for extruding plastic into an elongated continuous web and then moving the web continuously in sequence through forming, printing, and cutout stations. In this machine, using the residual extrusion heat, portions of the web were first deformed into a continuous series of articles supported and interconnected by undeformed intervals of web. This machine did not incorporate the improvements disclosed and claimed in the present application, but U.S. Pat. Nos. cited, which relate generally to this earlier prior art machine, are listed herebelow:
Scalora 3,240,851 PA1 Crenshaw 3,454,693 PA1 Startin et al 3,590,108 PA1 Pearl et al 3,577,495 PA1 Baldanga 2,889,651 PA1 Gallagher 3,148,103 PA1 Karfiol et al 2,404,073